startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Deict
Roger Deict was an engineer in Starfleet from 2338 until his death in 2373. He was commonly referred to as an expert at jury-rigging systems. He was also a self-proclaimed coffee connoisseur. He served aboard seven starships and was Chief Engineer two vessels, the Vigilant and Lionheart. Early Life Deict grew up on Earth, learning how to take things apart and put them back together again as cheap as possible in his father's maintenance shop. His mother died when he was eight, and at that point, his education took on homeschooling. He would spend large amounts of time at his maternal grandparents' ranch outside of Dodge City, Kansas. Starfleet Academy Deict enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2338 as much to get away from his father as to go along with his old man's wishes of learning some technical skills and bringing in lucrative Starfleet contracts after his service obligation was finished. While at the Academy he participated in boxing events and knife fighting. He served his cadet cruise aboard the USS Stonewall. He received additional training in zero-g, workbee piloting and emergency warp core operations. Starfleet Officer After the Academy, his first assignment was to the USS Finian as a plasma specialist while the ship was at Starbase 37 for a systems overhaul. The Chief Engineer noticed his tendency to jury-rig systems and transferred him to the damage control division. By 2346 he was a Lieutenant serving aboard the USS Intrepid. He was tasked by then Lieutenant Gedna Tachion for a covert mission into Romulan space. In 2351 he transferred to the USS Stargazer as Damage Control Assistant. Civilian Life In 2355, after the loss of the Stargazer, Deict left Starfleet and married Melody Stone, settling on the colony of Ivor Prime and working at the colony's spaceport as an engineer. The marriage lasted just over two years, with him leaving Ivor Prime with a small duffel and two bottles of Maker's Mark. Rejoining Starfleet After his divorce in 2357, he returned to Starfleet and was assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. It was conjectured that at this time he was recruited by the Romulan Tal Diann. In 2359 he transferred to the USS Ambassador as Damage Control Assistant. While there, he struck up a friendship with XO Gedna Tachion. In 2360 Tachion brought him aboard the USS Vigilant as Chief Engineer with a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. After the vessel was destroyed in 2364 he transferred to Pluto Station as Maintenance Officer, turning down a prestigious posting aboard Starbase 834, believing Tachin would soon get another command. He ended up waiting almost seven years. USS Lionheart In 2371 he accepted Tachion's offer aboard his new command as Chief Engineer. He traveled to the New London Fleet Yards to oversee the USS Lionheart's final phase of construction. During the escort's shakedown cruise numerous problems came up, including the phasers and the warp core. Leading to him cursing a lot about the work to be done back at the shipyard. ("Shakedown Cruise") When the Maquis hijacked the Lionheart he was in the warhead module along with Williams and Chief Enland when it was launched. He managed to use the module to contact a nearby scoutcraft. ("Party-Crashers") He was among the pallbearers for Michael Garrett. ("Obituary") While leading a repair team aboard the OMS Kamerian, he aided Seff O'Rourke in reconstructing the freighter's doctored navigational logs. ("Aiding & Abetting") When the Lionheart came across a derelict Romulan warbird, he was part of the away team ("Marie Celestial") When Naussican warlords requested Federation humanitarian aid due to their main fusion reactor failing, Deict oversaw a small group of his fellow officers covertly searching for a Romulan agent. ("Meltdown") He was extremely upset when a trio of science teams came aboard to test prototype systems to detect cloaked vessels. ("Blinded by Science") Later that year he was pulled from the Lionheart prior to its diplomatic mission to Psellus III. ("Armistice Part I") In 2372, unbeknownst to him or the Lionheart crew, Christoffer Williams was ordered by Starfleet JAG to being an undercover investigation into his activities aboard the ship. In 2373 the Lionheart ''was taken of its mission and ordered to Starbase 252 at top speed. Upon arrival, Williams was transported off of the ship, and station security arrested him on charges of treason. He turned down the offer of Commander Claire Huxtable of JAG, the wife of a USS Ambassador shipmate, to serve as his defense. ("Trial of Deict Part I & II") Legacy When his will was read, he left his possessions to O'Rourke. In 2400 documents were released that proved he was a double agent, working for Section 31. He volunteered to be accused of treason and executed to maintain his cover. Mirror Universe In 2371 the Mirror Universe's version of Roger Deict was encountered. He was Chief Engineer of the privateer Enforcer under Gedna Tachion. That year he, Christoffer Williams, Michael Garrett, and Renee Boyce mutinied, killing Tachion and stole the runabout Thames, they renaming it Stiletto. At some point, prior to 2375 he crossed over into the main universe and attempted to hijack the ''USS Lionheart. Relationships Gedna Tachion Seff O'Rourke Kolp Melody Stone Jason Meadows Christoffer Williams LUG Trek Stats as of 2371 Administration 1 : Colony 2 : Starship 2 Athletics 2 : Boxing 3 : Wrestling 4 Computer 2 : Data Alteration 4 : Hacking 3 : Modeling 3 Culture 2 : Human 3 Dodge 3 Espionage 3 : Covert Communications 4 Fast Talk 3 Gaming 3 : Poker 4 : Mumbly Peg 5 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Knowledge : Pluto Station 2 : Tal Shiar 3 Language : Federation Standard 3 : Romulan 2 : Vulcan 1 Law 1 : Ivroiran 2 : Starfleet 3 Material Engineering 1 : Spaceframe 3 Personal Equipment 2 : EVA Suit 3 : Tricorder 4 Physical Science 1 : Computer Science 2 Planetary Science 1 : Climatology 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Ivor Prime 2 Planetary Tactics 1 : Small Unit 2 Primitive Weaponry 2 : Knife 4 Propulsion Engineering 2 : Plasma Systems 3 : Impulse 3 : Warp Drive 4 Shipboard Systems 2 : Mission Ops 3 : Sensors 3 : Transporter 4 Space Science 1 : Stellar Catography 2 : Warp Field Theory 3 Starship Tactics 2 : Cardassian 3 : Federation 4 : Romulan 3 : Tzenkethi 3 Systems Engineering 2 : Communications 3 : Diagnostics 5 Unarmed Combat 3 : Boxing 5 : Starfleet Martial Arts 4 Vehicle Operations 2 : Shuttlecraft 3 : Workbee 3 World Knowledge 1 : Earth 2 : Ivor Prime 2 Addiction -1 (caffeine) Curious +1 Dark Secret +4 Department Head (USS Lionheart Chief Engineer) +2 Engineering Aptitude +5 Innovative +1 Mechanical Ability +3 Obligation (Section 31) -2 Security Clearance + 3 Zero G Training +2 Category:Engineers Category:Humans Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:Deceased Category:Colonists Category:USS Vigilant Crew Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Ambassador Personnel Category:USS Stargazer Crew Members